Mark III
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: One sentence insanity.


Mark III

AN: I own nothing in this story. Third prompt from Lady Emzebel. Please R&R.

Superficial

The first time Luffy notices Boa crying for her far away sisters he begins to truly fall for her.

Complexity

As Shanks tackles Mihawk to the ground the world's greatest swordsman wonders just how they ended up friends.

Harridan

Usopp backed against the wall, apologies streaming from his lips as Kaya tore into him with a few choice words for not mentioning all the attractive women he had met on his travels.

Locust

Sanji glared at his nakama as he trudged up the walkway, his Pandaman boxers highly visible along with some bare skin thanks the holes those insects had created.

Consequential

Zoro had meant it as a compliment but Tashigi socked him anyway, fretting over her boyfriend-confirmed fat rear end.

Damned

The pain was worth the two seconds of bliss Brook enjoyed after that strong wind had billowed Robin's skirt.

Blessed

Dragon couldn't believe that the raven-haired woman he had seen devour enough food to feed a nation had ultimately been the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Quixote

"She mentioned something about windmills," Chopper said, pointing to the very inebriated archeologist passed out on the beach.

Endpage

The old woman finished her tale, weathered hands about to close the book when a much smaller hand stopped her, the young child begging for more adventures so Robin nodded and began anew.

Susurrus

Banchina sighed as the pain started to recede, her entire being focusing on her precious little boy and the gentle breeze during her last few moments on this world.

Marketed

Zoro managed an impressive spit take at the sight of the ad space proclaiming free strip shows put on by the male Strawhats and realizing the witch was somehow responsible.

Unexpected

Buggy had been prepared for this fight ever since he left Roger's ship, but all the strategies in the world couldn't save him from the joyous hug Shanks enveloped him in.

Calamity

Garp had been ready to deliver the final blow to Roger, the one that would end their rivalry, but fate had other plans as they both started snoring instead.

Fresco

Robin couldn't keep the tears from coming, the last Oharan hugging onto Usopp tightly while the painted face of her mother, Saul, and the rest of Ohara laughed joyously.

Tango

"Hina is impressed," the commander said as she watched Fullbody and Django strut their stuff on the dance floor.

Colloquial

Sadi-chan was never one for words, preferring her whips and shackles to do all the talking.

Matrimony

"Luffy, for the last time you can't marry a drumstick!"

Philanthropy

Chopper cheered as he watched the soccer match from his perch on Zoro's shoulders, the swordsman trying his hardest not to grin at the cute sight.

Cadaver

He had died a long time ago, her loss making the revolutionary leader just another corpse looking for a shallow grave.

Release

Usopp tried to speak, his mouth failing him for the first time as Kaya cried, holding his scarred body tightly, whispering that all he needed was rest before his wounds could heal.

Lullaby

"The people on the North Isles have big heads and they're stupid," Prima hummed to the babe in her arms, Dragon shaking his head at the odd songs his wife made up for Luffy.

Spaced

It shouldn't have surprised Nami that the cyborg kept his underwear in separate stylized containers.

Risqué

Paulie knew the woman was trouble when he caught sight of her bare ankles.

Ashen

Merry Go tried to reassure her nakama that she would be alright but their tears continued to fall as the sea engulfed her.

Jugular

Kaya blushed at the memory of Nami's lips attacking her neck like it was the sweetest of fruits, the young mistress of the mansion blushing even more as she thought of ways she could return the favor later that night.

Viridian

"Viridian!" Luffy yelled excitedly as Usopp's face started to change colors after some food went down the wrong pipe.

Mute

No words could convey Iva's anger at the sight of the alien claiming to be from Transsexual ripping off his look.

Xenia

"Here..." Robin said softly, holding the slightly squashed cupcake up to Saul, the giant amazed at the young girl's kindness.

Migraine

Nami joined Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Luffy out on the deck, a concerned look making it's way on to her face before speaking: "I think we've all learned to leave Usopp alone when he has a headache."

Brilliance

Nami thought that she'd never feel anything as wonderful as holding her daughter for the first time ever again until Usopp placed their first grandchild into her eager arms.


End file.
